Speak Now
by MithrilEvanesco
Summary: This is a song fic, so each chapter will follow a certain song. This is about Nina, a girl with enemies, and a dream of love. Will she get what she ultimatley wants? Or will Astoria win the grand prize?
1. Chapter 1

**Speak Now**

**by: MithrilEvanesco**

**Rated: M, for future content.**

**This is a story that flows with songs. First song, 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. Actually I'm pretty sure, the whole story will be from Taylor Swift's songs, if you don't like her, you can still enjoy the story :) I'll let you know which song is in the chapter by the chapter title.**

Mean

Nina was nothing special. She was an average looking eleven year old getting ready to head out to boarding school, well I guess there is a catch. Nina is a witch; and she's going to Hogwarts, a school for magic.

Sitting in a compartment all alone, Nina was waiting for someone she knew to come along. She knew quite of few kids going to Hogwarts since her parents ran around with the high class purebloods, and she was expected to do the same. Suddenly the compartment door flung open and a girl stood there. Her haughty figure took up the space between the door; she fixed her scowling face in Nina's direction.

"Well, lookee here girls. Nina Selwyn." She smirked at the girls behind her. Two girls flanked her on either side, making an intimidating trio. Astoria Greengrass was a force to be reckoned with, she was notorious for her wild temper.

"Leave me alone Astoria." Nina got up and attempted to push past the girls. But they circled her.

"C'mon, don't be a party pooper," Astoria pushed Nina forcefully. She felt her anger rising, she had put up with enough of Astoria's horrible treatment of her. She was so mean to her.

"I said leave me alone." Nina replied in a deathly calm voice. The girls surrounding Astoria backed down. As she walked away she heard the girls whispering, "What is wrong with her?" Nina had often been called odd, but she really didn't care what other people thought of her.

"Slytherin!" The old sorting hat yelled before the hat even touched Nina's head. She smirked and walked towards the green and silver clad table in the Great Hall. As expected Nina was placed in the same house as her parents had been in. She sat down among her peers, choosing a place next to a girl with wispy brown hair. "Hello," Nina spoke.

"Oh, hi. Nina, right?" The girl asked.

"That's right, Nina Selwyn. And you are?"

"Maggie, Maggie Bulstrode."

"Right, I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I must have seen you at some convention or something."

The two girls became fast friends, sharing a dorm and having the same schedule. Nina wondered why in the world she had never met Maggie sooner. Of course just because she had Maggie, didn't mean Nina was even remotely close to being rid of Astoria and her hags.

THIRD YEAR

"Hey Selwyn! What's with that look on your face, smell something foul? Well I guess Bulstrode is sitting next to you." Astoria taunted. Both girls simply ignored Astoria; it was all you could really do when the teachers were watching. A note was pushed onto Nina's desk. She opened the folded parchment, anticipating the worst. She looked at the scribbles. Insults ranging from petty to vulgar were scrawled all over the parchment. Nina looked over and saw Astoria sniggering with her cronies. Fighting tears she looked up at Professor Binns, who was droning on and on. Raising her hand Nina asked, "Professor may I go to the hospital wing? I feel ill."

"Oh, oh yes I suppose so, Sekwall." He turned back around and continued the lecture.

Maggie gave Nina a concerned look, shaking her head in response, Nina rushed out of the classroom. She walked with fast deliberate steps; she needed to stop being such a baby. She couldn't let Astoria see how much she had hurt her. Suddenly, Nina collided with something hard. She fell to the ground, her things scattering across the corridor.

"Are you alright?" A cool voice asked.

Nina nodded and took the hand that was offered to her. She saw a boy she knew of standing in front of her, it was Draco Malfoy. He started gathering her things, he noticed a note, and couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the writing. Looking at the girl standing in front of him, he couldn't imagine that someone had given this to her.

"Who wrote this?" He asked, holding out the note.

Nina's eyes widened, "No one." She lied; suddenly her cool demeanor took over her shy and uncertain movements. "I found it," The lie came out smoothly and she scowled at him and snatched the piece of parchment out of his hand.

As she walked away from him, she felt like a coward, and that everything Astoria had said about her were true. _She points out my flaws, as if I don't already see them._ Nina thought to herself. She couldn't stop the tears now. They flowed freely down her cheeks. She sat on the floor against the wall, crying her eyes out. What she did not expect, was for Draco Malfoy to have followed her, wanting to give her back her unfinished Divination essay she had left behind.

"Oh…" Nina looked up at the noise, and saw Malfoy standing there. Her face blanched, and then turned bright red. Draco Malfoy had seen her crying. Merlin, her life was over. Everyone would hear about it now, about how much Astoria really gets under her skin. "So the note was written to you." He stated simply. "The girl who wrote those things, she's just jealous. All she is, is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life and mean." Draco said simply, he put her essay down, took the crumpled note out of her hand and walked away.

This simple act gave power to Nina, she knew about Astoria's infatuation with Draco, and now she knew, she was better than Astoria, Draco said so.

**A/N:** Ok, so there you have it, the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I love working the song into the story. I just came with the story line while listening to Taylor Swift the other day :P Anyways, please keep reading if you enjoy where this is going. I'd love a review, positive or negative, feedback is awesome :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Speak Now**

**by: MithrilEvanesco**

**Rated: M, for future content.**

**This is a story that flows with songs. Second song, 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Fearless

Nina was now in her fifth year of Hogwarts. It was the middle of the war, no one was safe anymore, and she didn't care what her parents told her. Maggie had already been withdrawn, so now Nina was absolutely friendless; sure she had some acquaintances, but no one she truly trusted. Not to mention Astoria was still around making her life a living hell. Nina seriously wondered if that girl was alright in the head, she could be so malicious.

The highlight of her day was whenever she got to see Draco in the hall. He was still going to his seventh year classes unless the Dark Lord needed him elsewhere. This made her happy, knowing that for the most part, Draco was safe in the school. She had no idea when this "crush" on Draco Malfoy started, but it did. The only thing stopping her from taking what she wanted was that Astoria seemed to be attached to Draco's hip.

All Nina needed, was one private moment with Draco. She remembered when he had seen that note Astoria had given her in third year; he had called Astoria all those names. She could not believe he really wanted to be with her. Nina was confident that if given the choice, Draco would choose her.

The corridors were in an uproar, there were students out of bed running everywhere, the professors trying to get things under control, but nothing was working. Rumor was that Harry Potter was back, he was in Hogwarts and searching for something. Being a Slytherin, Nina had no idea what this Potter business was about. All she knew was that she was being sent away. All the Slytherins were being locked in the dungeon. Nina was not going to have that, Draco was fighting in that battle, and she sure as hell was not going to sit around like some weak female. Astoria on the other hand was pretty much bawling as she clung to her older sister, Daphne.

Nina easily slipped by into a dark corridor as they were being lead to the dungeons. She turned and sprinted back up the stairs. The only problem with being in the castle was that now she had to fight for Potter's side, at least until she could see which side was winning that is, she was obviously going to "side" with whichever side won.

Suddenly, as she was running, a hand reached out and pulled her into an unused classroom. Nina shrieked, thinking a deatheater was now going to have his way with her, she had heard the nasty stories about the. Instead of seeing a cruel mask, there was the face of Draco Malfoy staring back at her. He had quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the screaming. "Shh, Nina, you have to be quiet. What are you doing here? You should be with the other Slytherins." He whispered.

"I will not sit back, I want to help fight." She replied with passion.

"Which side will you fight for?" He asked with a sneaky smirk.

Nina hesitated, and then said cheekily, "Whichever side you fight for." That comment wiped the smirk off his face. And he smiled a real smile. Nina suddenly realized how close they were to one another. She could see the look in Draco's eyes; they were a silver pool of desire. They stood in the doorway and Draco leaned towards her, Nina couldn't help but pull away slightly. She gave a hesitant laugh, her hands were shaking, "I'm not usually like this way, but…" Draco pulled her in and she became a little more brave. It was the first kiss. It was flawless. Really something. It was fearless.

All too soon Draco pulled away. Nina sighed softly, she had waited for that kiss for a long time. He looked her in the eye, "Listen, we need to get out of here. Try not to fight, don't pick a side, just run with me, we'll escape alive." Draco's words echoed in Nina's mind. She was going to escape, they would be ok. She couldn't help but hope that Potter won, that way Her and Draco could live happily ever after.

Draco took her hand and dragged her head first.

They were fearless.

**A/N:** Ok, so this is not the end, there will be more chapters. I know the chapters are pretty short, but this is the way the story goes. They chapters are just moments captured of a character's life. I know it's jumping from third year to fifth year, to be honest, the next chapter will probably take place when Nina is finished school already. But whatever :P Anyways, please try to review, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks for reading :)

swimpandas; in my story Draco is two years older than Nina :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Speak Now**

**by: MithrilEvanesco**

**Rated: M, for future content.**

**This is a story that flows with songs. Third song, 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. I have basically the whole story planned out. There are already a few chapters written. Please review and I'll post more chapters :) I want to know what you guys think.**

Enchanted

It was summer, and Nina was not enjoying herself. Her summer was full of social functions and high class parties. The war was over; therefore everyone felt the need to celebrate, even if it was just to earn some respect for your family name. Nina did not want to celebrate. She was left heartbroken.

Her and Draco had tried to leave the school, but his mother had found them. Before a single word could be said, Narcissa had grabbed Draco and run. Nina had been left gaping at the empty space where Draco had just been. Chaos had reigned then. She tried to follow him; she could see him ahead, looking back at her, reaching for her hand. Just as her fingers were about to grasp his, she was knocked to the side. Nina felt her breathe leave her completely. She couldn't move, a large figure was lying on top of her. "MOVE!" She screamed, struggling to escape. The deatheater's head lolled to the side, and Nina reached out with trembling hands to remove the mask. The crazed face of Maggie's father stared back at her; Mr. Bulstrode was dead, and keeping her in place. She couldn't move, completely frozen. She had never seen someone dead. Never.

Time seemed endless. Nina had no idea how long she was laying there. Tear stains ran down her face, the dead face of Mr. Bulstrode made her anxious. There was no longer any sound coming from the castle, everything was silent. Suddenly she could hear footsteps, someone was walking towards her. "Help me! Please! Help!" She yelled hoping the person would hear her.

Mr. Bulstrode's large body was pushed off of her. Her body trembled as blood suddenly flowed to every part of her where the circulation had been cut off. Her legs were pins and needles. Nina felt herself being pulled up, but she couldn't stand, she had been lying there for hours, and her legs were shaking from having Mr. Bulstrode's bulky weight on them for so long. She leaned heavily into her savior. Looking up, she saw Draco's dirty face looking down at her. He kissed her softly, and then sighed. Supporting most of her weight, Draco lead her to the Great Hall. He didn't enter, instead he stopped. "I can't go in there. They all hate me I'm sure." He looked down. "But you should go there, your parents will be wondering about you. Of course they'll probably be questioned and such, but your family should be fine. Your father never took part in the deatheater activity, just supported it."

Nina was shaking, "What about your family, Draco?" She asked.

"Who knows?" He smiled sadly. "Whatever happens, Nina, don't wait for me. I realized my feelings far too late, and you don't deserve the judgment that would fall upon you by associating with me." He kissed her on last time before leaving her outside the Great Hall.

It had been three years since that day. Nina was had finished her schooling, and still thought of Draco quite often. His family had gotten off pretty easily. His father had been sentenced to Azkaban for ten years, but was probably going to be released early for good behavior. Narcissa was simply given a slap on the wrist, as she had never actually taken part in anything. And Draco had been sentenced five year but had just been released early for his good behavior and cooperation. There was a party tonight at Malfoy Manor in honor of him returning home.

Nina was for once actually excited to go to a party. She had never told anyone of her and Draco, that was a secret for only her.

She entered the ball room with an air of excitement. But of course there was no just running off to see Draco. She followed her mother around diligently saying their hellos. There she was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. But of course all that vanished when Nina saw his face. Their eyes locked, his eyes whispered, "Have we met?" Across the room his silhouette started to make its way to her. He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, "Ms. Selwyn, I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you." He whispered like a true gentleman.

He stayed and talked with her until Narcissa came by and whispered softly in his ear "Stop this; you know who you should paying attention to." Draco frowned, looking at Nina.

"Please excuse me, I will of course, see you later." He smiled at her.

"Of course, Draco." Nina returned his smile.

It was nearing the end of the party, and Nina could see her mother was getting ready to leave. She had spent the evening watching Draco interacting with all the guests. Knowing that it would have been rude of him to spend all night with her, she couldn't help but wish he had.

Nina and her mother were waiting for the house elf to return with their coats, when suddenly, Draco was there, holding Nina's coat for her to put on. Blushing, Nina thanked him.

"Ms. Selwyn, I hope to see you very soon." Draco grinned and then kissed her hand again. Nina nodded and proceeded to follow her mother outside. She was composed on the outside, but inside were raging butterflies. Her heart was in her throat. She looked up at the stars, the night was sparkling, and she wouldn't let it go. Wonderstruck, Nina blushed all the way home. She was enchanted.

By the time she was in bed, Draco still hadn't left her thoughts. The lingering question kept her up, 2 am, who did he love? She wished Draco would knock on the door, and pull her into his arms.

She found herself praying; please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

**A/N: **OK guys, I understand the pace of this story is quite fast. But its suppose to be like that. Its catching glimpses of Nina's life, like a song. I'm not being very descriptive, and please don't hate me for it, I'm just trying to leave out things that don't need to be there. Feel free to use your imagination, I know I didn't describe what the ballroom looked like, and I didn't even mention what Nina was wearing, which I know from other fanfiction, people always give very detailed description of party clothes. Make it up, this is a story about feeling, not description. Please feel free to imagine what you think Nina looked like :P

I hope you guys are enjoying the story :) Leave me a review please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Speak Now**

**by: MithrilEvanesco**

**Rated: M, for future content.**

**This is a story that flows with songs. Fourth song, 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift. **

Sparks Fly

Nina was dressing the morning after the party. She put on a simple flowing pink gown, as she was tying up the halter straps behind her neck there was a knocking at her window, she looked over and saw a handsome eagle owl sitting on her windowsill. She quickly tied a knot and then rushed over to let the owl in. It held out its leg and Nina saw a letter. She untied the letter, but the owl didn't leave, it merely hooted and waiting. Shrugging Nina began to read the letter.

_Nina,_

_I know I didn't get to spend much time with you last night; unfortunately being the host of a party is not as much fun as being a guest. Please come to the manor tonight after dinner for tea._

_Please send your response with Jem; he will wait for your reply._

_Draco._

Nina had goose bumps; Draco wanted her to go to his house after dinner. She quickly looked at the owl, Jem, and saw his impatience. Nina found a piece of parchment and scribbled her reply. Of course she would go.

Still wearing the pink gown, Nina apparated outside the Malfoy Manor at 7:30 pm, Draco was there waiting for her. He greeted her kindly and took her arms as he led her down the path to the house. He noticed Nina admiring the gardens, "Would you like to walk through the garden?"

Nina nodded in agreement. She was a bundle of nerves. Draco was here, and he was showing her around his gardens. She felt like a shaky house of cards, ready to tumble down at any moment.

Draco was talking to her, but she wasn't listening, he stopped suddenly. They were surrounded by flowers, "These flowers, only bloom at night," Draco explained as he picked a beautiful white flower and tucked into Nina's hair. He stood there in front of her, just close enough to touch. Close enough for Nina to hope he couldn't see what she was thinking of. But she found her thoughts come true as Draco captured her mouth with his. It wasn't a sweet innocent kiss, it was a burning kiss. It wasn't full of urgency, like when he had first kissed her, it was full of desire, and need.

Nina's mind was racing, she completely forgot about how badly this could turn out. She let it happen. She let Draco's hands run up her body; she let her own hands trace his defined muscles. She let her guard down, she let him in.

Nina ran her fingers through his hair and watched the lights go wild. "Just keep on keeping your eyes on me; it's just wrong enough to make it feel right." She whispered to him. Draco locked his eyes with hers. They were lying in the dewy grass, completely devoid of clothing. "I'm captivated by you baby, like a firework show." He whispered soft and slow.

As he entered her, Nina could see sparks, the sparks were flying.

**A/N:** I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I think there will only be a few more chapters. This is going to be a relatively short story :P Also, please don't hesitate to leave me a review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Speak Now**

**by: MithrilEvanesco**

**This is a story that flows with songs. Fifth song, 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift. **

**Happy reading :)**

Forever and Always

Things were changing, Nina could see it. This thing, whatever it was she and Draco had, was breaking down. He had told her he loved her, and now they almost never speak. He had said they would be together forever and always. Nina felt like crying. She didn't know if she knew this Draco, this Draco who hardly ever called on her, who was now cold and distant. They had been keeping their relationship a secret, maybe someone had found out. Nina was determined to find out what was happening, she couldn't live in this grey area anymore. She hastily scribbled a letter and sent her owl to Draco.

His reply came quickly; it read that he was coming over, any minute he should be here. Nina was thankful her parents were out. Soon enough there came the sharp knock at the door. She nervously let Draco in; he stepped over the threshold and looked at her. His eyes were sad, he looked away and sighed. "Nina, we need to talk." She nodded and led him towards a sitting room. They made themselves comfortable and Nina waited for Draco to talk.

"Listen, I know I've been acting like a bit of a prat lately…" He started, Nina snorted in response, he glared at her. "It's not really my fault okay." He signed, "Listen, Nina" he reached over and swept his hands through her hair, "My sweet Nina, we can't be together anymore." Draco whispered softly, "I love you Nina, I truly do." He announced, seeing her tears.

Then there was silence, it cut Nina to the core. Where was he going, she thought she knew him for a minute, now she wasn't so sure.

"Why not Draco, why can't we be together?" She sniffled.

"My mother has decided to take my life into her own hands. It's been arranged that I shall marry. Next month." He looked defeated.

"Who?..." Nina looked appalled. She had thought it would be something silly that she could talk him out of. Marriage probably wasn't that silly thing.

"The youngest Greengrass, Astoria." Draco whispered with finality.

Nina felt crushed. Astoria would always have the upper hand it seemed. She nodded her head obediently, she was not going to cry, she was not going to rage, and she certainly would not force Draco into anything. She looked at him dejectedly. "You best be off then. Thank you for telling me in person Draco, it means the world to me." He got up stiffly, and left her sitting in the lonely room. Then the tears came, it was like a storm coursed through her body. Shaking, Nina got up and ran to her bedroom. Locking the door she then allowed the hurricane of emotions to push through her. She threw her clothes; she ripped them out of the closet and hurled them around the room. Her mirror was broken; she couldn't stand to look at herself. How could she be stupid, stupid enough to fall in love. With that thought the rage subsided, and intense sorrow gripped her heart. The storm may have subsided, but the rain continued. It rained in her bedroom, everything was wrong. It rained when he was here, and it rained when he was gone. Nina remembered when Draco had said forever and always.

**A/N:** Alrighty folks, for those of you still reading, thanks :) Two more chapters left I reckon. Please keep reading. The last chapter will definitely be worth it, I promise. Please leave me a review, just let me know what you thought of the story, it really helps. Especially since I'd like to write some more, so I'll definitely be needing some feedback. Thanks guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Speak Now**

**by: MithrilEvanesco**

**This is a story that flows with songs. Sixth song, 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. **

You Belong With Me

Laying on her bed and staring listlessly at the ceiling, Nina was in a state of despair. How could Draco leave her for Astoria? Astoria Fucking Greengrass, how in the world did that bitch ever manage to worm her way into Draco's life was beyond her. Draco had told her that the plan for their marriage had first been proposed a year ago, while Draco was still in Azkaban. But while he had been in Azkaban, apparently Astoria had been messing around with a couple of other guys, so the marriage had been cancelled. Just recently his mother decided to take the Greengrasses back up on their offer.

Their wedding was fast approaching. Nina had received a fancy invitation, undoubtedly designed by Astoria, by owl a few days ago. Why couldn't Draco see that he belonged with her, with Nina?

Nina couldn't help but compare herself with Astoria. She sighed and got up to look at herself in her full length mirror. She was dressed in muggle clothing. Nina tended to wear t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers. They were comfortable. When she went to a party, then sure, she'd dress up. But around the house? Definitely going for the comfy clothes. It's not even to say that Nina didn't wear clothes that didn't fit her, her jeans fit snugly around her hips and hugged her legs all the way down, and her t-shirts were form fitting as well, a little loose, but you could still see her figure. Astoria on the other hand tended to wear high heels, short skirts, and ill-fitting tops. Astoria was far too skinny, she was always dieting and starving herself to lose those extra pounds, she looked sick, and she had no curves to her body, her bones just jutted out. She always had makeup plastered on her face, Nina was sure she had put a permanent sticking charm on it, so she would never have to wash it off.

Nina started daydreaming, about the day when Draco would realize that she, Nina, was the one he was supposed to be with. But then she realized, Draco let his life be controlled by his mother, there was no way he'd ever take action to leave Astoria and come be with her. Nina would have to take things into her own hands. Draco belonged with her, that Nina was sure of. She would just have to show him that.

At that moment, an owl swooped in through her open window. Nina took the letter, and the owl promptly flew away. She was kind of disappointed that it wasn't Draco's owl. She broke the seal and began to read the letters contents.

_Nina,_

_Dearest Nina, I know that my lovely fiancé, Draco, invited you to our wedding in two weeks' time. I'd just like to inform you that I am revoking your invite. I do not wish to have you there on the happiest day of my life._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Astoria Greengrass Malfoy_

Nina smirked, that was completely fine, her plan didn't need an invitation, she could just show up without one.

Draco after all needed to realize that he belonged with her.

**A/N:** Alrighty guys, last chapter will probably be up soon! WHEEU! Anyways, I can see all the people reading the story, but unfortunately I have not recieved half the amount of feedback I would have liked. I takes a lot of time to write these stories, and all I ask is for some reviews, please and thank you. I will be eagerly watching my inbox now, waiting for your reviews! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Speak Now**

**by: MithrilEvanesco**

**This is a story that flows with songs. Last song, 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. **

Speak Now

She was a bundle of nerves. Standing in the corridor with her hand on the door handle to let herself outside she suddenly started second guessing herself. Was this really a good idea? What if Draco really was happy with Astoria? No, she had caught a glimpse of Draco a short while ago, and he definitely looked miserable. Shaking, Nina's gloved hand pushed the handle and she stepped outside. Straightening her back, she tipped her chin up and walked away with an air of confidence, and dissapperated with a loud crack.

Nina apparated a short distance away from the actual wedding. She didn't want to be seen by anyone. She softly pulled her hat down a little farther and proceeded to approach the little white church. Odd, she would have banked on the Malfoy/Greengrass wedding being extravagant. But she was not disappointed as she entered the building. There must have been a charm on the building, because it was far bigger on the inside then what the outside gave away. She sneaked in through the double doors, and saw his friends, and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel. Then she glimpsed Astoria yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.

Nina smirked, what a disaster. She wondered where Draco was; she wandered back outside and sat on a bench. "Nina," a soft voice spoke, she turned around. There was Draco standing in his tux, his bow tie on crooked.

She laughed, "You never were able to put these on right huh?"

He laughed nervously as she straightened his tie, "Suppose not. What are you doing here?"

"I came to actually see it with me own eyes; because I won't be able to believe it's true until I here you speak those vows. Although, it seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be, I came anyways."  
"I see." Draco mused, looking down at the girl he once loved, hell, still loved! There was the sound of an organ beginning to play form inside the magical church, "Well, I guess I'll see you later right?" Draco paused "Nina, no one has ever fought for me the way you have, please don't give up yet." His eyes pleaded her. She just gave one quick nod and then walked away and inside the church.

The organ was playing a song that sounded like a death march, Nina decided hiding in the curtains would be her best bet; she didn't want Astoria to catch a glimpse of her. She saw Astoria; she floated down the aisle like a pageant queen. She saw the wistful expression on Draco's face and she knew he wasn't seeing Astoria walking down the aisle; he was picturing someone entirely different. He wished it was Nina.

Nina didn't even listen to the preacher droning on, she was far too nervous. What if he looked at her in horror and didn't actually want her, but then she remembered his wish for her to not give up on him, like hell she would. Nina set her jaw, and then she heard the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." There's the silence, it dragged on, the preacher drew a breath, there's her last chance. Nina stood up with shaky hands, all eyes on her. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but Nina only looked at Draco. "I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you," she paused, eyes locked with Draco's, "You, are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl."

Everyone in the room looked shocked. They could not believe what had happened. Nina waited watching Draco's face, she saw a small smile, and that gave her courage to keep going. She walked confidently towards the couple at the end of the alter. Draco dropped Astoria's hands and walked quickly to meet her. He embraced her and tipped her chin up. Nina stared at him, not even caring about all the people; she stood on her tip toes to press her lips against his. Draco pulled her in tighter and then whispered in her ear, "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows, I'm so glad you were around when they said, 'Speak now'."

**A/N:** And that's the end:) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of the story!


End file.
